Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a fabricating method of a solder-on-pad structure and flip-chip bonding method using the same.
A semiconductor chip may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB and the semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to each other using a solder bump and a solder-on-pad structure. The solder-on-pad provides an attachment strength between a solder bump and a pad of semiconductor chip. An underfill may be provided between the semiconductor chip and the PCB to encapsulate the solder bump and the solder-on-pad. In general, the solder-on-pad may be printed on the pad. However, the solder-on-pad may be misaligned to the pad, and this misalignment may lead to delamination of a pad, because metallic elements are easily diffused from a solder bump or stud provided thereon to the pad.
The solder-on-pad may be formed using an electroplating technique. However, since the electroplating technique can be used to form only solder made of binary alloy, it may suffer from low electrical and physical reliability.